Of Snoring Revelations
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Hermione does some thinking while driving at night. In the end she breaks something and changes her life by listening to her own thoughts. Warning, singing lips sink ships.


**Of Snoring Revelations**

_AN: I'm still alive.  
The third chapter of "Anticipate" is coming along slowly.  
I don't own anything but Student loans._

...

Hermione was driving Ron to meet her parents. She had helped them move back to London the week before and decided it was time to introduce them to her boyfriend. Ron had insisted that they would drive to her parents' house so that they wouldn't be shocked when they arrived suddenly in their back yard.

When he suggested it, Hermione thought that he was being oddly considerate and thoughtful, and that he was finally maturing into the man she could fall in love with and marry one day.

But now… Now at 2am and a couple miles from the nearest rest stop, she realized that he was just curious about a muggle road trip. To be honest, she should have figured it out when he insisted that they drive to London from St. Ottery Catchpole. And she should have figured it out when he said he was bored, half an hour into the drive.

She glanced at him, sprawled out in the reclined passenger seat, his hair messier than Harry's, with his mouth open wide enough to catch a small Hippogriff as he snored louder than one of Hagrid's bellows.

Hermione turned up the radio hoping to drown out the discord racket next to her.

It didn't work.

Ron Weasley seemed to be perfectly content to be lead through his life by the nose. She lead him through his school work at Hogwarts, and Harry lead him through the adventures they all had together. Dumbledore's Deluminator lead him back to Harry and Hermione after he left them in his little temper tantrum.

Now he was allowing himself to become an auror because the public expected it of him. Of course, Harry wasn't much better in that respect. Both of her boys were completely lacking when it came to thoughts of the future.

Harry, she could understand. Harry's future was so uncertain for so many years that it was understandable that he was a bit lost now that the biggest threat to his life was now completely dead. But Ron was just being lazy.

She glanced at him again. Did he dream of anything but food and Quidditch as he lay there snoring over some Pop-star's song about love?

Did she care?

Did she love Ronald Billius Weasley?

Her breath caught in her throat causing her to make a funny mewling noise. Ron was one of her best friends. She's been through hell and back with him. And Harry too of course.

Why fall in love with Ron?

Was it because he finally got SPEW in the middle of the final battle with Voldemort? It was rather foolish of her to kiss him right there and then. What if a Death Eater had turned the corner and attacked them. Sure, Harry was there, but he could have been taken by surprise as well.

Was she continuing on an expected path as well just so she wouldn't feel embarrassment at her mistake at the battle?

She fought with him constantly. That didn't change now that they were going out. If it was supposed to be sexual tension like Lavender and Parvati said it was, shouldn't it have faded after the first couple of good snog sessions?

Okay, so he was a good kisser. Point one for Ron.

They fought constantly. Point one for mistake.

Hermione mulled it over. During her sixth year she tried to be the type of girl that Ron apparently like without sacrificing too much of her own sense of self. She couldn't bring herself to give up her studies and acting like the air-headed bimbo like Lavender. Fifth year she helped him get onto the Quidditch team. Forth year she was insulted when he made his stupid insensitive statement. Third year she avoided him for yelling at her for trying to keep Harry safe. And well, first and second year she was too young to consider romantic entanglements.

Why was she fascinated with Ron?

Her mum had always said that love didn't make any sense.

Did she love him?

She would help Ron in any way she could. Point two for Ron.

She would also help Harry in any way she could. Point one for Harry?

No.

Point two for mistake.

She was a good friend who would help either one of her boys in a life and death circumstance. And she had.

Ron was rather nice looking when he bothered to keep his face clean and wear clothes that didn't clash with his hair. Point three for Ron.

He only talked about Quidditch. Point three for Mistake.

He wasn't most intelligent conversationalist. Didn't that fall under he only spoke about Quidditch. Hermione shook her head. Conversation was an important factor. Point four for mistake.

And mistake is starting to take the lead on our favorite red-headed best friend. Only red-headed best friend, mind you.

Dear Merlin! Was she honestly trying to logically deduce if she was in love with Ron? She pounded on the steering wheel. Ron shifted slightly and grunted in his sleep and then continued with his imitation of a chainsaw.

And if she was trying to deduce if she was in love with him, why was she rooting for the mistake column?

It was easy. The solution was right in front of her nose.

She didn't love Ron.

She wasn't going to love Ron.

Not in that way at any rate.

And why did she care if she was in love with him?

Hermione blinked. Did she care that she wasn't in love with him? Beyond the being in a relationship with someone she wasn't ever going to love in a way that would allow for a healthy marriage?

No.

He was still her best friend. Goofy, Quidditch obsessed, frustrating Ron Weasley.

Merlin.

How was she going to break his heart?

She glanced at him again. The silly git had no clue. How could she dump him? It would hurt him so much.

Hermione tried so hard to keep her boys from harm.

Was staying in a relationship that was going no where keeping him from harm? It certainly wasn't doing her any good.

She gathered up her Gryffindor courage and slammed on the breaks.

Ron finally woke up at the sudden stop. "Her'ione?" he asked groggily. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Ron, it's over," Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that the road trip is over?" he asked befuddled. "It was boring anyway."

She cringed. "No Ron. Listen to me. Our relationship is over. I was thinking while you were snoring, and the stupid bint on the radio was singing about love and I realized I didn't love you. And I won't. I'm sorry, I tried. Honestly, throughout Hogwarts I tried. But I think I wanted a boyfriend and you seemed like the likeliest candidate. I didn't want to use you, but apparently I did.

"Oh Merlin, I'm such an awful friend! I put you up to all of this. And now I'm breaking up with you with no warning and you probably don't understand anything but that it's not time for breakfast."

Ron stared at her, jaw slacken. "We're over?"

Hermione turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry for springing it on you like this, but maybe you should just get your overnight things from the backseat and go back to the Burrow. I'll go explain to my parents. But I can't keep up this ruse. Not once I realized it. We can't be together because I don't love you like I'm supposed to, and you're one of my best friends and I'm so sorry for hurting you like this, but if I didn't do this just now, I don't know when I would get up the courage to tell you."

"So, just like that, we're done?" he asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry Ron," she looked down at her lap. "But I know that love is supposed to be more than what we have. Love is more than a cycle of snogging and arguments."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay. I'll go back to the Burrow. Maybe by tomorrow morning I can figure out what you're trying to say in you're babbling beyond we're over."

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry," Hermione muttered. "Why aren't you yelling? Why aren't you cursing? Why are you being so calm about it?"

"Hermione, you've known me for long enough to know that I don't really have the energy to rage first thing after waking up. I'll yell at you tomorrow." Ron grabbed his bag from behind him. "Maybe Ginny can explain to me why you're upset and stuff."

"Oh Ron," Hermione smiled sadly. "You're emotional intelligence isn't much bigger than a tablespoon is it?"

"Apparently not, I'll see you tomorrow to fight and stuff. After Ginny explains to me what you're saying," Ron shook his head. "Girls…"

Hermione let her head rest against the horn after Ron apparated to the Burrow, the loud, long beep vibrating through her eyes.

She needed to talk with her mum. She lifted her head and started the car again, determined to reach her parents' house by morning. She had a lot to talk about.

_End_

_AN: Before you review:_

_ Please note that this was based on a song by Matchbox Twenty, "Rest Stop"  
Hermione was the only one I saw actually driving at night with a boyfriend. If anyone has any other suggestions, place them please._


End file.
